Irresistible
by invi-chan
Summary: Ginji attends Ban sous la pluie... désolée je vois pas quoi dire d'autres làdessus


**texte by signourney**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Irrésistible

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir doucement, Amano Ginji le nota mentalement alors qu'il levait la tête vers le ciel. Super. Il faisait vraiment très froid, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il pleuve pour s'en apercevoir. Ses yeux marrons observèrent les alentours pour trouver un abri où il pourrait se rendre. Il sourit quand il vit la remise d'un magasin et il courut jusqu'à elle.

Au moins il ne serait pas mouillé par les gouttes qui lui tomberaient dessus, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se tenait debout. Il soupira et souhaita que Ban-chan arrive bientôt avec bien sûr la voiture. Il lui sembla avoir attendu depuis une éternité. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver sans Ban-chan. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa présence qui lui faisait se sentir en sécurité. Honnêtement il ne savait pas ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Ban-chan et il ne voulait pas non plus le savoir. Il secoua la tête. Pas la peine de penser à des choses qui ne sont pas arrivées.

Qu'est-ce qui retenait Ban-chan ? Ses doigts commençaient à devenir engourdis et ce n'était pas du tout une sensation agréable. Il frotta un peu ses mains, dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Cela ne servit pas à grand chose.

Il laissa passer un soupir entre ses lèvres avant de regarder autour de lui. Beaucoup de personnes marchaient devant lui, tous pressés tout du moins c'était ce qui lui semblait. Si vous êtes toujours pressés vous manquez une partie de votre vie. Un jeune garçon passa en courant devant lui, en riant. Il n'avait pas plus de six ans. Les yeux de Ginji se firent plus tendres alors qu'il le suivait du regard. Tellement libre de tous soucis, c'est pourquoi il aimait les enfants. Ils n'avaient quasiment aucun fardeau à cet âge et il supposait, parce qu'il avait grandi trop vite, qu'il devait les envier. Bien sûr il y avait des exceptions, certains enfants devaient supporter le poids de responsabilités sur leurs épaules tout le temps. Mais ce n'était que des exceptions et il ferait mieux de rester ainsi. Les enfants devaient être innocents devant le monde libre qui leur ouvrait ses portes. Pas comme...

"Ginji !" La voix familière atteint ses oreilles et le sortit de ses pensées. Ses yeux marrons commençaient à briller alors qu'il regardait derrière son épaule et qu'il vit le visage amical qui s'approchait de lui un peu plus bas dans la rue à côté dans la coccinelle.

"Ban-chan !"cria-t-il, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres il se retourna et commença à courir vers son meilleur ami. Il était tellement heureux de voir Ban-chan. Il n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas se retrouver loin de lui !

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu aussi longtemps" Ginji sauta au cou de son meilleur ami faisant presque tomber Midou Ban car il était venu assez rapidement.

"Ginji." La voix de Ban avait un ton doux mais naturel. Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf sourire parfois à cet enfant comme un ami. Il y avait quelque chose en Ginji. "Ca a pris un peu de temps alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose."

Ginji sourit alors qu'il se reculait un peu et regardait Ban droit dans les yeux. La profondeur de ses yeux bleus semblait l'attirer vers lui de plus en plus et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les lèvres douces de Ban. Il les effleura légèrement. C'était agréable. Tout ce qui venait de Ban était bien.

Il se recula de lui-même à contrecoeur et baissa un peu la tête. Ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il avait embrassé Ban-chan ? Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait et n'avait pas été capable de s'en empêcher. Cependant cela avait été tellement bien. Est-ce que Ban serait... en colère contre lui ? Il espérait que non.

Une main se posa sur son menton et caressa son visage afin que Ginji regardait Ban à nouveau dans les yeux. Cette fois Ban fut celui qui l'embrassa. C'était un doux et lent baiser et Ginji souffla légèrement contre les lèvres de Ban.

Ban se recula et observa son ami qui rejetait sa tête en arrière. Il y avait comme un manque d'assurance dans ces grands yeux marrons. Ses joues étaient encore plus rouge qu'avant "Ba-Ban-chan ?" Mais Ban lui sourit joyeusement avant d'enlever ses bras de son cou. Il donna un léger coup sur la tête de Ginji. "Baka." dit-il mais sa voix était douce et ses yeux bleus brillaient. Ban se sépara alors de Ginji et monta dans sa précieuse voiture. "Tu viens Ginji ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il faisait tourner le moteur.

Ginji sursauta avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent."Matte, Ban-chan !" Il courut vers l'autre côté de la voiture et entra rapidement s'asseyant à côté de Ban. Et ils se mirent en route, traversant les rues et le reste de la ville.

FIN


End file.
